


Thief of Knowledge and Virtue

by InsaneScriptist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Hashirama being Hashirama, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tobirama is a Thief, a thief of knowledge, being Tobirama is suffering, especially if Touka's singing, tags getting out of order when you notice you spelled something wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneScriptist/pseuds/InsaneScriptist
Summary: Tobirama knows his brother and his brother gets what he wants. Which happens to be wandering around as 'adventures' before he has to settle down and pawn all actual responsibility on Tobirama's shoulders.At least no one really suspects someone so mage-like to be Snow Leopard, the greatest thief of the age.





	Thief of Knowledge and Virtue

Tobirama isn’t what people think of when they think thief, much less one that is so successful. Most people are unaware of his greatest thefts but that still leaves the rest of the surrounding countries knowing of his lesser ones. With his coloring and facial markings and obvious non-human heritage, most people think he’s some sort of mage.

Which he is, but he’s not going to burn the battlefield down with great balls of fire. No, his magic is to help him sneak, hide and move so well that people speak of his heists as if they’re legend. Considering how difficult some were, it wasn’t like he had earned it. It was a notoriety that was well earned.

It doesn’t change the fact that he’s thought of as a mage, which is something he has since adapted to. Water magic is a good show, allows him to make friends if he wishes and further hide his tracks should someone actually catch his trail after a theft. Also ice and electricity are fine weapons in a pinch. When that doesn’t work, well, Tobirama’s very good at necromancy and he usually has enough dead bodies around him by then that that finishes the job. Not that most people know that or need to know that.

As open-minded as some people claim, no one likes to have their best friend come back from the dead to stab them. Especially after Tobirama's killed said best friend. Sometimes, Tobirama wonders how people survive puberty with the sort of naivety that intact.

He's not sure how his older brother managed to talk them into being 'adventurers' for a time either. He was sure that he had been ignoring his brother and then found himself packed and carried away in a tangle of vines. Traveling with other people at least mean he has an alibi for his thefts.

His cousin, Touka is actually the magic-caster of their lot. Illusions are something she excels at, when she’s not punching people in the face. The fact she’s not some sort of fragile magic flower is probably due to Hashirama and Hashirama’s habit of making friends he shouldn’t. And the bar fights that they all get into. Touka originally trained under an uncle of some sort to be a monk and she can punch people through solid walls to prove it.

His brother is the one that is all cheerful and bubbly, singing to flowers and trees and making them grow. He even gets along with animals. He’s also very likely to put weapons through people, however improvised which is why he is not some sort of pacifistic mage like most of those who practice green magic are. He's also one of the sources of brilliant ideas that have them out on the road for ages and somewhat poor. Only somewhat because Tobirama has no qualms about petty theft to get an actual dinner cooked by others or a bed for the night.

Mito is his brother’s promised bride-to-be. Tobirama loves her mind and her abilities as someone who specializes in enchantments can. The rest of her personality and habits he can do without; she looks very civilized most days and can even speak and behave as such but he has never encountered a more deceiving first impression.

Together they’re a motley lot, but one that’s understandably grouped together by being unwillingly related. Except for Madara and Izuna.

Izuna was someone that Tobirama recognized, although he’s not willing to say how or why -even inside his head. Izuna’s either forgotten or Tobirama’s disguise was so well done that he doesn’t think they’re the same person. Which fair enough, as Tobirama would like to never use that disguise again. They had picked the cheerful blacksmith up at a small fortified settlement to join them. Why, Tobirama had no idea. Hashirama came back from a walk with him. They’ve been singing ever since, Mito and Touka joining in or providing songs as they will.

It’s torture. Touka has all the musical talent of a dying cat.

In this, Madara agrees with him. Madara’s clearly the warrior of the lot of them, other than Hashirama except Madara’s got actual armor and weapons and not not greenery and magic. Madara has steel weapons and good armor. The sort that’s perfect for not getting you killed.

And as a bonus, Madara’s also a very accomplished mage. Not the way the three Senju were with the elemental magic they had, the subtleties of magic they used and a touch of healing magic as was only sensible. No, Madara’s the sort of mage that would drop fireballs and boulders from up high over a battlefield and then rain lightning and hail on top of it. The other only spells that Madara knows are those handy traveling spells that any adventurer with a lick of sense and a smidge of magical ability learn because they’re handy to have. Because starting a fire with magic is easier than digging out flint and steel along with spells to collect and purify water.

Madara is following his brother, but as Tobirama sees it, it’s more of Madara has been adopted by his brother as his new best friend, Izuna is practically family already by Hashirama-standards and Mito has been gifted another target for all those jokes and comments she shares with Touka that are far from lady-like.

He knew that the Uzumaki had a reputation for improper behavior, but he had thought it was more towards the fact that most of the Uzushio had some sort of mixed blood heritage and didn’t care who or what they had in their beds.

Maybe it’s because of all the inter-breeding of Senju and Uzumaki over centuries that Tobirama’s been eyeing Madara. Who for someone that’s so Uchiha, is probably more prudish than most in the region they controlled.

Thankfully, Tobirama’s an excellent thief, as stealing an Uchiha’s virtue was certainly going to be difficult.


End file.
